Wusstest Du schon?
Wusstest Du schon, dass Son Gokus wirkliche Mission lautete die Erde zu zerstören. Siehe: Son Goku Akira Toriyama mit Eiichiro Oda einen Crossover-Manga mit Dragonball und One Piece. gezeichnet hat? Siehe: Cross Epoch Dragonball GT keine Mangavorlage hatte und ein reiner Anime ist? Siehe: Dragonball GT Chi Chi ihren ersten Sohn Einstein nennen wollte? Siehe: Chi Chi Oob und Boo während des Kampfes mit Bebi sich wiedervereinten? Siehe: Oob die Super Dragonballs von Gott stammten, bevor er sich von Oberteufel Piccolo trennte? Siehe: Super Dragonballs Vegeta der Prinz der Saiyajin ist? Siehe: Vegeta Chi Chi und Son Goku verheiratet sind und sie ihren Mann nur selten sieht?Siehe: Chi Chi Dragonball seit 1984 im Shonen Jump zu lesen war? Siehe: Manga Gregory ein reiner Anime-Charakter ist? Siehe: Gregory Freezer den Planeten Vegeta zerstörte? Siehe: Freezer Panputto zweimal das Tenkaichi Budokai gewinnen konnte? Siehe: Panputto Kuririn am häufigsten starb?Siehe: Kuririn Son Goku und Piccolo den Führerschein besitzen? Siehe: Son Goku und Piccolo Broly der legendäre Super-Saiyajin ist? Siehe: Broly Dragonball seit 1984 im Shonen Jump zu lesen war? Siehe: Manga einen OVA-Film gibt, der nur mit einem Nintendo DS-Spiel verkauft wurde? Siehe: The Plan to destroy the Saiyans Jacky Chun in Wirklichkeit Muten Roshi ist? Siehe: Mutenroshi Bebi aus den Zellen des tsufurianischen Königs erschaffen wurde? Siehe: Bebi Mister Satan vor den Cell-Spielen Wrestler war? Siehe: Manga Son Goku der Vorfahre von Son-Goku Junior ist? Siehe: Son-Goku Junior viele Charaktere Namensbedeutungen haben zB. heißt Son Goku Legendärer König der Affen? Siehe: Namensbedeutungen Son Goku seinen eigenen Großvater tötete, da er sich bei Vollmond in einen Weraffen verwandelte und dabei unbewusst seinen Großvater zertrampelte? Siehe: Großvater Son Gohan Broly als Baby eine Kampfkraft von 10.000 hatte und Son Goku dagegen nur 2? Siehe: Broly Son Goku die Momentane Teleportation auf dem Planeten Yadrat erlernte? Siehe: Planet Yadrat Meister Quitte seit schon mehr als 800 Jahren lebt.Damit ist er der älteste Charakter in Dragonball? Siehe: Meister Quitte Großvater Son Gohan früher der Schüler von Muten-Roshi war? Siehe: Großvater Son Gohan dass eine Stadt nach Mr.Satan benannt wurde? Siehe: Satan City Broly und Son Goku am selben Tag geboren sind? Siehe: Broly Boo von Babidis Vater Bibidi erschaffen wurde? Siehe: Boo das Kame-Hame-Ha die am häufigsten benutzte Attacke ist? Siehe: Kame-Hame-Ha Son Goku die Kaioken und die Genkidama bei Meister Kaio erlernte? Siehe: Son Gokus Attacken Freezer sich verwandeln muss, um seine Kräfte voll auszunutzen? Siehe: Freezer Boo den dicken Dai Kaioshin absorbierte und so kontrollierbar wurde? Siehe: Boo Andy Knote der Produzent der Dragonball Z-Soundtracks ist? Siehe: Dragonball Z Songs Akira Toriyama seine Figuren aus Dr. Slump auch mal in Dragonball auftreten ließ? Siehe: Akira Toriyama Freezer den Planeten Namek zerstört hat, um Son Goku besiegen zu wollen? Siehe: Planet Namek Jacky Chun gegen ein Wesen antreten musste, welches sich bei Vollmond in einen Menschen verwandelt? Siehe: Wermensch Trunks Freezer tötete, als dieser auf die Erde kam? Siehe: Trunks Li Shenlong der letzte Gegner von Son Goku ist? Siehe: Li Shenlong die magischen Bohnen von Meister Quitte angebaut werden? Siehe: Magische Bohnen Bulmas Mutter Gebäcke liebt? Siehe: Frau Briefs Dragonball auf der chinesischen Legende des Affenkönigs Son Wu Kong basiert? Siehe: Dragonball Son Goku die Red Ribbon-Armee alleine besiegte? Siehe: Red Ribbon-Armee Gott sich von seinem Bösen im Herzen trennen musste und dadurch Oberteufel Piccolo entstandt?Siehe: Gott Son Goku dreimal Vizeweltmeister und einmal Weltmeister beim Tenkaichi Budokai wurde? Siehe: Tenkaichi Budokai Boo die Erde zerstört hat? Siehe: Boo Muten-Roshi das Kame-Hame-Ha erfunden hat? Siehe:Kame-Hame-Ha Piccolo durch Son Gohan ein Mitstreiter wurde? Siehe:Piccolo Boo die Kaioshins tötete bzw. absorbierte? Siehe:Kaioshin Achtie seinen Spitznamen von Son Goku hat? Siehe:C-8 Piccolo sowie die anderen Namekianer vom Kampf-Typ sich größer machen können? Siehe:Namekianer Piano der Diener des Oberteufel Piccolo war? Siehe:Piano Mutaito der Sensei von Muten Roshi und dem Herrn der Kraniche war? Siehe:Mutaito C-16 nur ein Prototyp ist, der nur Son-Goku töten sollte? Siehe:C-16 Piano der Diener des Oberteufel Piccolo war? Siehe:Piano Mister Satan 100.000.000 Groschen C-18 schuldet? Siehe: Angriff der Bio Kämpfer Oda ursprünglich Zorro in Buggys Bande einplante? Siehe: FPS Band 3 Odas Karriere als Mangaka bereits im Jahre 1992, im Alter von 17 Jahren begann? Siehe: Eiichiro Oda Ruffy seinen Auftritt bereits 1994 im One Shot "Romance Dawn" hatte?Siehe: Romance Dawn 1 Shanks Piratenbande die erste Piratenbande war, die in One Piece auftauchte? Siehe: Shanks Piratenbande? Ruffy sich die Narbe unter seinem linken Auge selbst zufügt, um Shanks und seine Leute zu beeindrucken? Siehe: Ruffy Alvida Ruffys erste Gegnerin war, nachdem er aufgebrochen war, um das One Piece zu finden? Siehe: Alvida Captain Morgan Ruffys erster Gegner aus der Marine war?Siehe: Captain Morgan Oda Captain Morgan zuerst Captain Chopp nennen wollte, ihm der Name später aber doch nicht mehr so gut gefiel. Siehe: FPS Band 1 Corby einst vorhatte von Alvidas Insel zu fliehen und sich sogar mehr oder weniger ein Boot gebaut hatte, sich dann aber doch nicht traute zu fliehen.Siehe: Corby der "runde Typ" aus der Franky Family Tamagon heißt? Siehe: Tamagon die Gum-Gum-Kalaschnikov die beliebteste Attacke der One Piece-Leser ist? Siehe: Attacken Popularitäts Votum Marilyn vor 40 Jahren Miss Skypia war? Siehe: Marilyn der Mann, aus dessen Laden Lysop in Water 7 Holz und Werkzeuge zur Reparatur der Flying Lamb holte, Happa heißt? Siehe: Happa, Timber & Hardware der Marinefotograf, der die Fotos der Steckbriefe macht, Attack heißt? Siehe: Attack das "Ding" an Jackos Kinn ein Pilz ist? Siehe: FPS Band 6 Oda gerne Pandaman zwischen Menschenmengen zeichnet? Siehe: Pandaman Zorros Schwert Yubashili, das er einst von Tanne geschenkt bekam, im Kampf gegen den Marinekäpt'n Shuu zerstört wurde? Siehe: Yubashili, Zorro vs Shuu Boogey und Woogey schon seit 100 Jahren auf Little Garden kämpfen? Siehe: Boogey und Woogey die kleine Yuki einst der Auslöser für den Kampf zwischen Boogey und Woogey war, weil sie fragte, wer den größeren Seekönig erlegt habe? Siehe: Yuki man Tomato Gang stets in der Nähe von Pandaman sieht? Siehe: Tomato Gang der Kampf zwischen Ace und Blackbeard der Auslöser für ein großes Ereignis sein wird? Siehe: Das große Ereignis Admiral Blauer Fasan sich einst Kuzan nannte, als er noch Vizeadmiral war? Siehe: Vizeadmiral Kuzan die erste Teleschnecke, die in One Piece zu sehen war, von Käpt'n Ratte benutzt wurde, als er Ruffy zur Fahndung ausschreiben ließ? Siehe: Teleschnecke die Barbesitzerin aus dem Windmühlendorf Makino heißt? Siehe: Makino der Musiker der Arlong-Bande Pissarro heißt? Siehe: Pissarro Zanbai einst Schiffsbauer bei der Galeera werden wollte, aber nicht den Einstellungstest schaffte und danach kriminell wurde? Siehe: Zanbai in dem Unterwassergefängnis Impel Down viele gefährliche Piraten inhaftiert sind? Siehe: Impel Down Vizeadmiral Garp Ruffys Großvater ist? Siehe: Vizeadmiral Garp Dragon Ruffys Vater ist? Siehe: Dragon Zorro einst vom ehemaligen Mister 7 ein Angebot für die Baroque Firma bekam, jedoch ablehnte, da ihm der "Laden zu lahm" sei? Siehe: Zorro Lysop das einzige Mitglied der Strohhutbande ist, von dem man beide Elternteile kennt? Siehe: Yasopp, Bankina Sanji in der amerikanischen Fassung des Animes einen Lolli lutscht, anstatt eine Zigarette zu rauchen? Siehe: Sanji viele Charaktere, vorallem die Bösewichte, eine markante Lache haben? Ruffy seine Feinde nie tötet? Siehe: Ruffy einige Charaktere ein mysteriöses D. im Namen haben? Siehe: Das mysteriöse D. Ruffy, Ace und Vizeadmiral Garp anscheinend unter Narkolepsie leiden? Siehe: Ruffy, Ace, Garp die One Piece Movies nicht außerhalb Japans veröffentlicht wurden? Siehe: Movies viele Namen der Charaktere auf richtige Piraten zurückzuführen sind? Siehe: Herkunft der Namensgebungen Ruffy auf dem Schafott genauso wie Gol D. Roger lachte, als Buggy ihn hinrichten wollte? Siehe: Ruffy Namis Tattoo eine Windmühle mit einer Orange darstellt? Siehe: Nami einige der ehemaligen Special Agents der Baroque Firma das Spiders Cafe wiederöffnet haben und nun ein "normales" Leben führen Siehe: Spiders Cafe Gedatsu, einer der Priester Enels, nun im Blaumeer bei Alabasta lebt? Siehe: Gedatsu Okta vom Marineschiff fliehen und so der Inhaftierung entgehen konnte? Siehe: Okta Eisberg plant, Water Seven in ein "Schiff" zu verwandeln, damit die Stadt der Aqua Laguna nicht endgültig zum Opfer fällt?Siehe: Eisberg, Water 7 Sir Crocodile keine Lust hatte, aus dem Gefängnis zu fliehen? Siehe: Cover-Stories: Miss Goldenweeks Operation: Back to the Baroque Bon Curry alias Mister 2 aus dem Gefängnis fliehen konnte, bei der Rettungsaktion von Miss Valentine aber erneut gefangen und ins Gefängnis gebracht wurde? Siehe: Bon Curry Enel auf Fairy Vearth angekommen ist? Siehe: Enel es ein Buch gibt, in dem alle Teufelsfrüchte aufgelistet sind? Siehe: Das Buch der Teufelsfrüchte Brag Men eins der Bücher war, dass bei der Zerstörung Oharas gerettet werden konnte und dass Nami ein Exemplar davon besitzt? Siehe: Brag Men der Abenteurer Louis Arnot Little Garden seinen Namen gab? Siehe: Louis Arnot Ace Ruffy in Alabasta zum Abschied ein Leeres Blatt Papier gab, welches er stets bei sich tragen solle? Siehe: Leeres Blatt Papier Ace drei Jahre vor Ruffy zur See fuhr, um Pirat zu werden? Siehe: Ace Maron Noland kein Lügner war, weil die Goldene Stadt - im Himmel - doch existiert? Siehe: Maron Noland Mouse die Tochter von Kargara war? Siehe: Kargaras Familie Viper ein Nachfahre von Kargara ist? Siehe: Kargaras Familie die Thriller Bark ein Schiff ist?Siehe: Thriller Bark Wimper im Rennentenkorps aufgenommen wurde?Siehe: Wimper das erste One Piece Movie 2000 erschien? Siehe: One Piece - The Movie der Movie-Charakter Gasbade von Oda gestaltet wurde? Siehe: Gasbade die Top-Agenten der Baroque Firma alle gerne Tee trinken? Siehe: Tee der Upper Yard vor 400 Jahren in den Himmel katapultiert wurde? Siehe: Upper Yard die One Piece Kapitel in Japan wöchentlich erscheinen und alle 3 Monate zu einem neuen Band zusammengefasst werden? Siehe: Manga-Bände, Freie Kapitel Shanks seinen linken Arm verlor, als er Ruffy vor einem Seekönig rettete?Siehe: Shanks Shanks einer der 4 Kaiser ist?Siehe: Shanks Whitebeard einer der 4 Kaiser ist?Siehe: Whitebeard Shanks und Buggy einst in Gol D. Rogers Bande Kabinenjungen waren? Siehe: Shanks, Buggy Shanks Narbe über dem linken Auge von Blackbeard stammt? Siehe: Shanks Eisberg Cutty Framm den Spitznamen Franky gab, weil er fand, Cutty Framm würde sich komisch anhören? Siehe: Eisberg, Franky der zweite Abschnitt der Grandline als Neue Welt bezeichnet wird?Siehe: Die Neue Welt Okta eine Angebetete hat? Siehe: Oktapako es eine Insel gibt, auf der nur Frauen leben? Siehe: Amazon Lily jeder Strohhut-Pirat sein eigenes Symbol hat? Siehe: Flaggen es in One Piece noch viele unbekannte Rassen gibt? Siehe: Spezies der alte Mann im Windmühlendorf Woop Slapp heißt? Siehe: Woop Slapp manche Folgen des Anime nicht im Manga vorkommen? Siehe: Filler Gamakichi in Naruto-Shippuuden doppelt so groß ist, wie Naruto? Siehe: Gamakichi Buru als einziger Hund von Kakashi wohl nicht sprechen kann? Siehe: Buru Kakuzu den ersten Hokage traf? Siehe: Kakuzu Amachi ein verrückter Wissenschaftler von Orochimaru ist? Siehe: Amachi Iruka mit seiner Narbe im Gesicht angibt, er habe sie in einem Kampf mit 10 Jonin bekommen? Siehe: Iruka Sasukes Lieblingsspeisen Onigiri und Tomaten sind? Siehe: Sasuke Sakuras Haar nach der Chunin-Auswahlprüfung 14 Monate gebraucht hätte, um die ursprüngliche Länge wieder zu erreichen? Siehe: Sakura Sakumo Hatake Selbstmord beging? Siehe: Sakumo Hatake Fukasaku Jiraiya einst trainierte? Siehe: Fukasaku Iyashi ursprünglich Sasukes Mal versiegeln sollte? Siehe: Iyashi das ANBU-Ne Mitglied, das Sai seinen geheimen Auftrag gab, Hyou heißt? Siehe: Hyou Asuma auch Raigou Senjusatsu beherrscht? Siehe: Raigou Senjusatsu Kankuro bisher mit 3 verschiedenen Gesichtsbemalungen aufgetaucht ist? Siehe: Gesichtbemalungen Yamato Samen benutzt, um Leute aufzuspüren? Siehe: Yamato's Samen es neben den 5 Kagen auch noch den Hoshikage in Filler-Episoden gibt? Siehe: Hoshikagen der 2. Hokage die Konoha-Polizei gegründet hat? Siehe: 2. Hokage Anko nicht davor zurückschreckt, Dangos von Tsunade wegzuessen? Siehe: Anko Kakashi es sich, wie Obito, angewöhnt hat, Ausreden zu erfinden? Siehe: Obito im Anime Shikamaru nicht Asumas Zigaretten raucht, sondern nur sein Feuerzeug als Andenken hat? Siehe: Shikamaru Kakashi unter seiner Gesichtsmaske stets eine zweite zum Schutz trägt? Siehe: Gesichtsmaske Yamato mit richtigen Namen Tenzou heißt? Siehe: Yamato Sakumo Hatake sogar stärker als die Sannin gewesen sein soll? Siehe: Sakumo Hatake es auch Element-Schriftrollen gibt? Siehe: Element-Schriftrollen Ino in ihrem Team das meiste Chakra hat? Siehe: Ino Genzou die Fotos für die Ninja-Registrierung macht? Siehe: Genzou es auch Kurier-Ninja gibt? Siehe: Kurier-Ninja es 19 Variationen des Rasengan gibt? Siehe: Variationen des Rasengan Naruto neben Konohamaru, Moegi und Udon der einzige Hauptcharakter ist, der noch ein Genin ist? Siehe: Genin das Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu mit 44 Fingerzeichen auch von zwei anderen Charakteren benutzt wurde?Siehe: Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu Kiba einen besseren Geruchssinn hat, als Akamaru und alle Nin-Ken von Kakashi?Siehe: Kiba in Kapitel 150 von Naruto eine Maske mit dem Gesicht von Chao-Zu aus Dragonball zu sehen ist?Siehe: Chao-Zu Jiraiya mit einer Anzahl von 1.839 die meisten erfassten Missionen absolviert hat? Siehe: Jiraiya Kakashi sich die Angewohnheit, Ausreden zu erfinden, wenn er zu spät kommt, bei seinem Kindheitsfreund Obito Uchiha abgeschaut hat? Siehe: Kakashi Naruto an seinem Schlüssel einen Pakkun-Anhänger hat? Siehe: Naruto Ibiki Morino in einer Filler-Geschichte einen Bruder namens Idate hat? Siehe: Ibiki Morino]] Lees Drunken Master Faust ein Film von Jackie Chan ist? Siehe: Lee Naruto ein großer Fan der Schauspielerin Koyuki Kazahana ist? Siehe: Naruto Kategorie:Inhaltsverzeichnis